Toothpicks and dental floss are frequently used by persons to clean between their teeth.
It is well known to individually package toothpicks in inexpensive sanitary paper packets. Such packages are frequently made available by restaurants to their patrons for convenient single use application after which the toothpick and packet can be readily disposed of.
Dental floss, on the other hand, is typically packaged in long lengths on a spool. In use, a short length is severed from the spool for single use application with the package and remaining supply on the spool being retained for later use.